Coming to Terms
by The Goliath Beetle
Summary: Tigress tries to get over her feelings for Po when he comes back to the Jade Palace with a new...'friend'. One-sided Tigress/Po. Rating *may* change to T.
1. Chapter 1

_Coming to Terms_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey there! Well, this is my first Kung Fu Panda fic. So, after the second movie, I was thinking about the Po/Tigress interaction that went on in there and I wondered what they were playing at. Maybe the directors were just developing a strong friendship, or maybe they were trying a romance angle. And I couldn't understand how the latter would ever work. They're a different species, after all. (Imagine what their kids would look like. Yeesh! And that's if by some medical miracle they had kids at all.) **

**But I did see a spark, and I thought about writing this little story. I don't know whether to continue it or not. I guess I'll judge by the number of reviews I get. **

**I'm a little rusty on the details. And though I'll try my level best to get them right, please correct me if I don't. **

**That's it from me!**

**Happy reading. **

* * *

><p>I know it's wrong to feel like this. It would never work. And it's hard to believe I didn't even like him before…Now he's like a drug. I know how I sound. Pathetic? Like a silly love-sick teenage girl. I'm a Kung Fu master for crying out loud. I should know better. But it's hard to balance the two sides of the scale. It's like…on one end is the fifty ton weight of my responsibility, and on the other is the exact—maybe heavier—load of my feelings.<p>

Heh. I should have just stayed at home to write poetry. The way I sound right now…! I'd be a brilliant Mills-And-Boons writer. And this seems weird I know…But until Po came, the Jade Palace had never been this fun. We had our laughs of course, but before that panda came into our lives, there was always this constant worry—this constant edginess. Po…he took that all away. At least that's how I feel.

It's ridiculous that I actually miss him right now. I'm waiting for him to return from a journey Master Shifu asked him to undertake. Something about studying the natural energies of the world to make him a better warrior. He's been gone a month now. And every night I wonder how he's doing. I know I shouldn't worry. Though he doesn't look it, Po is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. But I can't seem to help it.

He should be back now, anyway. Sometime soon. He wrote me a letter. Well…he wrote _us _a letter. But still. He mentioned me in it. _'Tell Tigress that when I get back, I'm going to kick her butt with all the awesome Kung-Fu-y stuff I've learned! She'll never see it coming!' _It sounds odd. They're not exactly words of unconditional love. But…I don't know…it made me feel special.

There I go again. Acting like an infatuated teenager. I should be ashamed of myself. Imagine what the others would think if they could read my mind?

See, that's another thing. Po wouldn't laugh. He'd accept it. He'd be hellishly surprised, but he wouldn't laugh. He'd just agree that I'm a real softie inside. At which point I'd scoff. But it feels nice to know that there is someone who'd just…get you.

And to think I'm supposed to be meditating. Clearing my mind of worldly thoughts. Master Shifu would have my head!

I hear footsteps. Trancelike, I open my eyes. Crane's figure is at my door. He seems to have news. Without waiting for an invitation he begins.

"Tigress, Po's come back!"

My face changes from pensiveness to delight.

Then Crane adds uncertainly, "And uh…he's brought a friend."

Though it seems like a snap judgment, I don't like the sound of that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah I know it's short. I'm sorry about that ^^**

**I hope you guys liked it. I'll update soon. Thanks for reading guys, and please leave a review. Don't shy away from constructive criticism, because I love it. **

**Ciao! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews! :) Here's chapter two!**

* * *

><p>"A friend?" I ask worriedly. "He brought a commoner into the Jade Palace?"<p>

Crane shakes his wings which I take for a shrug. From the outside, I hear Viper's laughter. I wonder who this friend is. I don't like the idea of a civilian in the Palace grounds. But the thought of Po drives me out of it. I can't wait! So I get to my feet and dash out of my quarters, eager to see him.

I find him eventually at the gates of the Jade Palace, and at first, I think my eyes are deceiving me. He is there, and is surrounded by Monkey, Mantis, Viper and Master Shifu. But he looks changed. Something about his demeanor. He seems…much happier. At first I think it's because of the journey he has undergone, that has transformed his soul. Inner peace. But then…Then I notice her.

An inexplicably female panda. She's dressed in a purple kimono. Her eyes are kind and shy. Two pandas. For one moment, I think I am seeing double. But then he looks up and notices me. "Tigress!" he cries happily, and runs over to me. "I've missed you!" and I am swept up in a tight hug. I can't help but wriggle, although being in his arms suits me just fine. Even if he comes down hard on the ribcage. I find myself gasping for air.

"Po!" I cry. It sounds like a rasp.

"Sorry," he says innocently as he puts me down. "Oh, you have to meet Minnie!" He points to the second panda. "Minnie, this is Tigress. Remember I was telling you about her?"

"Ohh yes!" says the other panda. Minnie. She smiles warmly at me and comes to shake my hand. "Nice to meet you," she says.

I can't bring myself to take her large palm. I am confused. She is a panda, and so is he.

…I mean…I knew we would never work. But this just seems like a cold way for the universe to remind me of that.

I sense the tension in the air, and I feel so angry. Po was supposed to go to find himself. Not another woman! Besides…she is an outsider. She shouldn't be here. I feel myself wanting to retaliate. Maybe walk away. Ignore Minnie. But I see Po looking at me almost pleading me…I wish I could ignore his face. But it's hard…

I never ever believed I would be coaxed into politeness by a simple expression. But then suddenly, I find myself shaking Minnie's hand. "Nice to meet you," I say briefly.

Minnie smiles at me. The kind of smile that anyone would trust. I could tell from the look of her…she was a good person. But that didn't stop me from feeling a gaping hole where my stomach had once been. After all, it's painful when you can't have the one person you want most of all.

"You must be hungry!" Shifu says delightedly, well knowing the panda.

"Oh you have _no idea!" _Po responds excitedly, "I've not eaten since…" he paused, "Breakfast!"

"It's not like you starved for breakfast anyway," Minnie ventured amusedly, "You ate three helpings of congee!"

"Oh, I forgot to mention," Po added, "Minnie owns an eatery down at Ko-Long Plateau. It's _awesome!_"

Oh…so Minnie is a chef. No wonder she and Po hit it off. The panda then looks at me, and yells, "Crane! Where'd you go!" I turn in confusion, to see my friend fly up from behind me.

"Hey Po," Crane says, "Minnie."

I can't understand why I feel so irritated with Minnie. That's a lie. I do understand perfectly. Because I harbour impossible feelings for the panda she's with. I feel so juvenile. Childish and pathetic. An adult shouldn't behave this way. Regardless though, we all go inside to eat.

I am not particularly hungry, but it doesn't matter. I've been missing Po. And even though Minnie is the guest, I want to spend some time with him. Alone. _Keep dreaming, _I tell myself. _You've lost him. _I swallow so I don't cry.

I've not cried since I was a baby, and I never thought I'd ever cry over a man. Love was something I kept at an arm's length. Feeling something this strong was a liability during battle. My entire life revolved around war. I was a Kung Fu master. That's how I was raised. Minnie had it easier. Deep down, I envy her. For everything.

Po and Minnie sit beside each other, and he narrates from the start his journey. I listen because they're his words, but every time he looks at her, I feel myself tuning out. "…And then I fell down the waterfall—which was freezing, by the way—and almost drowned. I didn't know how to swim! Luckily I saw this log floating in the water and grabbed onto that. I think I fainted. I'm pretty sure I did, cause when I woke up, I saw Minnie standing over me…and she was like, 'If you don't know how to swim, why did you jump down a waterfall!' and I was like, 'Thanks for saving my life, but please don't yell at me!' and she was like, 'You were the stupid one, jumping down the cascade,' and I was like, 'I'm Po by the way, what's you're name?' and she was like, 'I'm Minnie. And you could have drowned,' and she kept lecturing me about it. Oh, but she makes awesome pea soup!"

My eyes lowered as I heard this part. She saved his life. Now I really didn't have a chance. Minnie laughed softly. "He's just being nice," she said. Gosh, is there nothing wrong with her? Kind, pretty _and _modest? That just isn't fair.

Ridiculous teenage infatuation. Grow up, Tigress!

"So…" Mantis asked, "How did you two…?"

Pandas don't blush. So I thought. But Po went beetroot. And I found it just so adorable. Minnie smiled shyly. "Well…I always liked his noodle soup."

Po chuckled. "…Nothing compared to the pea-soup that I told you guys about before."

Mantis grinned knowingly. "Ahh…of course."

I couldn't help but notice that they were both adorable together. Then he looked at me. "So Tigress, did you get my message? We should totally fight! It'll be awesome."

My jaw felt set. I couldn't get over him if I stayed so close to him. But I wasn't the one to decline a challenge to battle. This seemed like the day of firsts. The first time a civilian came inside the Jade Palace, the first time I melted at an expression, the first time I got rejected, and so obviously it has to also be the first time I say no to something like this. "I'll pass," I say, making sure I sound as cold as possible.

The table falls silent.

"Well, why?" Master Shifu prods. I say nothing but my heart sinks at the wounded look on Po's face.

The awkward quiet is broken by the panda. "It's alright, Master Shifu. I mean…I'm tired myself. Maybe some other time."

I feel really guilty now. But…I stand by the logic. If I spend time with him, I'll never come to terms with my feelings. So it's time I started acting a little different. Po made me open up to emotions I would never have believed possible for me, but he is also going to make them go away. He isn't at fault...But it must be done.

From the corner of my eyes, I feel Viper looking at me. There is a curious expression on her face, and I can't stare her down. Not today. But I have an inkling I am going to be questioned.

Whatever. If I survive tonight, I'll survive anything.

And I'm a Kung-Fu master. I am invincible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There. Longer than chapter one, anyway. I hope Tigress isn't coming off as OOC. Please let me know if she is. I actually researched about the congee, but I made up the Ko-Long plateau—so don't bite my head off! Lol. **

**Thanks for reading, and please review! :D**

**Ciao! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews guys :) They keep me going. Here's chapter three. Though I haven't thought it out completely, I'll figure it out. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>It's after lunch that my mood turns really sour. I don't want to snap—not when everyone's in such a nice frame of mind. Po's back. Yay. Let's celebrate. Hahaha. The world is a fantastic place to be. Yeah…right.<p>

So instead of spending time with him, I stalk off, down to the Valley. It's comfortable to get lost in a crowd of people. Not that I actually like huge hordes of animals anyway—I am a solitary creature. But the constant chatter and ominous confusion of smells and sounds are lulling.

A couple of rabbits bow at me and a pig asks for my autograph. They want to say they met the celebrity. Only, I'm not really that big a deal anymore. It's Po. Every where I go, that panda will stalk me. People constantly talk about him. Dragon Warrior. Protector of the species. Defeater of Tai Lung and Lord Shen. I wouldn't say I'm jealous, but I definitely would like to be left alone by the public. At least today.

_I'm strange_, I muse as I walk down the streets. I don't even know where my feet are taking me, but I don't care. It's interesting how I missed Po so much when he was away, and now that he's back, the last thing I want to do is see his face. Goodness. Maybe we women really are as complicated as they say.

Nah. Men just need to _understand. _

Here I go again. Mills and Boons. Cliché-ness. Romance. Where did that lethal tiger spirit go now? When did I become so contemplative? I stop suddenly. My nose picks up a familiar scent. Though I've eaten, my stomach growls. I know where I'm standing before even I look properly. Po's father's noodle shop.

What took me here?

I don't know what to do, so I just stand there by the gates. It's crowded as usual. I can't deny Mr. Ping really does make fantastic food. But I can neither deny my infatuation with the panda is only getting worse.

And it doesn't help that _she _is there instead of me.

A childish part of my being would like to be the one blushing and saying how nice Po's noodle soup is. My more logical, grown-up part would be ashamed about thinking like that. I can't even imagine me blushing. Let alone complimenting soup and pandas.

Oh no. I'm losing my mind.

It'll be easy to take Minnie down. It'll be a piece of cake. But that takes away the whole idea of being a good person. You can't be snide to another person just because they got lucky. And believe me, Minnie got lucky to find Po.

"Master Tigress!"

Suddenly Mr. Ping comes up to me, all pleasant and excited. I smile despite myself.

"Hello," I say.

"Are you alone? Ooh! Let me find you a table."

"No, it's alright. I'm not really hungry…" I say quickly.

He looks a little disappointed, but not hurt. "Is…Po there?" he asks instead, eager. I think he saw my face fall because he adds, "Oh…alright…then will you tell him I said hello?"

I swallow. "Of course."

There is a short, awkward silence. But then he gets a call for an order and hastily goes back to work.

I don't know what to make of this strange meeting. A silly thought that passes me is 'fate'. But I don't believe in stuff like that.

* * *

><p>I am home by night. Certain that I've earned disgrace from Master Shifu, I trudge through the steps. I find myself in an oddly contemplative mood as my head starts to clear. I am now thinking about other things. Training in the morning, training in the afternoon, training in the evening, Minnie, training in the—Oh damn.<p>

"Minnie's nice, isn't she?"

It's Viper. And her eyes glint at me intensely, like she wants to know something. I shrug. "Yes, very nice." I know my friend will grill me. She wants a confession. I think it gives her satisfaction. Then again, Viper's sneaky. And she cares for me. Although I don't show it, I care for her too.

"I personally think her and Po make quite a cute couple." Viper slithers at my feet, leaving herself vulnerable to me stamping on her. She is letting her guard down voluntarily. And this somehow coaxes me to relax, actually.

"Hmm…" I say, not knowing a proper response.

Viper sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'm happy for them," she says, her tone telling me she is trying to prove a point.

"…Me too," I finish, feeling a little irritated.

I hear Viper hiss in annoyance. She wants me to snap but her ploy isn't working. "Listen, Tigress, I know how you feel. It wasn't that hard to figure it out. You should have seen your face when you saw Minnie for the first time." She stares at me. "I can't counsel you unless you tell me what's on your mind."

She says it so flatly that I am floored. But I recover fast. "What's on my mind? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You never were a good liar," she replies casually.

I roll my eyes. Girl talk. Honestly. Me and girl talk. This is just humiliating. But I know she isn't going to back down, so I yield. "…Alright," I mutter, "I just…I know I never had a chance, okay?" Even as I say it, I feel stupid.

"…Uh-huh…" she says, listening intently.

"But…Since Minnie came…I just…I'm _reminded _that I never had a chance."

Viper sighs but says nothing, allowing me to continue.

"…And…gosh, I don't know…I mean…imagine Monkey when he loses his stash of almond cookies? That's how I feel. Only…in greater magnitude."

I've never had a heart-to-heart ever before, and though it feels odd, it feels nice. Finally, Viper hisses softly. "Tigress…" she says, "Listen to me…Minnie is a good person."

"…I don't doubt that."

"I'm talking!" she snaps, "…Yeah. Minnie is a good person. She'll understand."

I wonder what she is getting at, but she reads my questioning look and explains. "…Closure. Heard the word? Go talk to her—and don't argue!" she adds as I open my mouth. "Listen. I'm not forcing you. Just…try to do it. Whenever. But…you're never going to get over him if you don't talk to her."

"You give the world's worst advice," I tell her coldly.

"And you are the world's most confused animal!" she counters. "Cross-species attraction. Seriously!"

That hurts. But then she smiles at me and I know she is only kidding. I muster a small grin too. "Yeah…" I agree, "I'm insane."

"Hmmm…probably," she agrees. "But then again, the best ones are." With a cordial wink of amusement, she slithers away, saying, "Night!"

"Good night," I reply. Then after a small pause, I add, "…And thank you."

She stops and turns, giving me a tiny smile. "Don't mention it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Shakes head* I am not used to seeing Tigress in this light! It keeps making me feel I'm doing her OOC. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading, folks! The next chapter might be the last one. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! :O Anyway, this is the last chapter. And I honestly don't know what to put in here. I think I'm just going to wing it. Here goes nothing…!**

* * *

><p>I am physically tired, mentally exhausted and spiritually drained. So it's obvious, isn't it? There's only one thing I should do. Meditate. But the thing is, if life goes according to plan—like the way it <em>should, <em>the world would come to an end. And I am not a melodramatic person. It's the truth.

It's very simple, really. I have the Talk. Not with Millie. I can't. Not yet. But with Po. He's always there. Always there. Always. There.

I knock on his door, prepared to speak with him properly for the first time. He opens and smiles at me. "Tigress," he greets happily, "Where did you go?"

"Out." I reply curtly, as I always do. "May I come in?"

Eagerly, Po steps aside and I walk through. His room isn't as much of a mess I imagined it would be. There's just his bag, upturned and unkempt. It vomits the travel out of its folds. In clothes, food, books. I stare back at him.

Do not assume for a moment that I was lost for words when I stared into those beautiful eyes. I am not your regular teenager girl. I am a grown woman. Even though sometimes, I sound so childish. "Po," I say simply, "Answer me honestly, please. I am your friend, and I expect you to respect that relationship."

He frowns. It's probably not the best small-talk I can give you, but I have never been good at making conversation. "Okay…?" he answers nervously.

I bite back a fond smile at his clumsiness. "Po," I ask simply, "Are you happy?"

He frowns at me some more. "Not really." I catch my breath. My heart's hammering. I shouldn't be this happy, but— "I mean," he says, "I know I just had dinner, but I'm _starving!_"

No. No, please no, I want to say. Don't do this to me. Don't raise my spirits, even for an instant and then go on to crush them. Don't Po. If you love me, don't do it. _He doesn't love you._ It hits me. Of course he doesn't. Why should he? _He loves Millie. And they belong together. _

My shoulders droop. "You're…hungry?" I ask.

Every inch of me wants to cry. Just break down. I knew this was coming. Deep down, I knew I never had a chance. He nods. So I say, "No, are you happy with Millie?" and the words taste like blood to me.

He smiles a little. "Millie…Yes, I am, Tigress. I know why you'd ask. Because I'm your friend and all that…But…I love her." And then he beams at me. It's a grin so contagious, I can't help but return it.

And I don't understand why. I _don't _want to buckle down and weep. I don't want to scream and wail. All I feel is an oddly comforting sense of peace, slightly mingled with hurt. I can't describe this. But I guess it's closure.

So I take his hand and say, "You're hungry, right?" He nods. And I reply, "Well, come on then. I discovered Monkey's new hiding place for his almond cookies."

And his face just lights up. It makes me realise something. Even though a relationship with Po wouldn't have worked, it doesn't matter. What remains is the fact that I'd die for him, and he for me. That we'd never let any harm come to each other. That we're friends. That we care.

In the end, that's what really counts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it then, folks. Thanks for reading and being so patient with me. Please leave a review :) **


End file.
